Your Betrayal
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Tykki Mikk kills Allen, How will Kanda react at such news? Will he be able to keep his cool?..OCC..i think :D


Hello there ^^

well when i read sweet dreams moyashi, it inspired me to write this one~! :D also the song your betrayal forn BFMV~!

hope u enoy it

i dont own the gray man...and i think its kind of OOC or something like that? xD

Oh yeah in my fic Timycampy actually watch all Tykki did to Allen, ALL of it xD

* * *

Kanda had gone to take a walk in the woods; he really needed to think right now. He was still in shock at what he had just seen. He took a seat by a very large tree, recalling the events of the past hour.

…

Kanda had gotten back from collecting innocence from Cuba, when he got the shocking news. Komui had called him to the office and made him take a seat.

"Kanda, I know this going to be hard on you but please don't freak out at what I'm going to tell you"

Komui was one of the few people that knew that Kanda and Allen were dating.

"What the fuck do you want Komui? I have thing more important to do then to be here with you"

"Allen died, Kanda" It took a few seconds for the information to sink in, when it did Kanda yelled

"What the fuck Komui? Don't play with me like that!"

"Why would I joke with something as delicate as this? He died, Tyki Mikk killed him"

"The Noah?"

"Yes, he broke his arm and pulled out his heart…" Komui made a pained face as he remembered the images Timicampy had showed him, but there was no way he would show them to Kanda, it would only make things worse.

"You're lying…" Kanda said hesitation in his voice.

"I'm afraid it's true Kanda, Allen died, we found his body…"

"Where is it?" Kanda growled

"I'm afraid I ca-"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?" Kanda yelled, mugen pressed on Komui's neck.

Komui sighed, stood up and made a sign for Kanda to follow, after walking a few corridors they were in front of Allen's room. Komui opened it to reveal Allen's body laid on his bed, with various unknown people beside him. Kanda almost ran inside next to his moyashi, and as Komui had stated Allen was missing his left arm. Komui made a gesture to the people to leave the room, closing the door behind them. Kanda couldn't believe his eyes.

"Moyashi…"he whispered, kneeling beside the smaller boy. This wasn't real right? It was all a joke right? Allen can't possibly be dead!

"Moyashi…" he whispered again, caressing the boy's cheek, tears starting to fall. Komui had reentered the room; he put a hand on Kanda's shoulder.

"You have to be strong Kanda, come we have to get out, these people are going to keep examine Allen-kun's body. " Kanda stood up and without a word left the room.

"Kanda wait" Komui said

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KOMUI! DON'T YOU TRY TO PITTY ME! AND DON'T YOU TRY TO SAY YOU KNOW HOW IM FEELING BECOUSE YOU KNOW NOTHING AT ALL! JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Kanda yelled as he made his way to the front gate.

…

Kanda closed his eyes, tears still falling.

"You stupid idiot!" he whispered "Why Allen? Why did you leave me all alone in this fucked up world? Why you, my only motivation to keep living?"

…

"Kanda, Kanda" Allen whispered as he shook Kanda's shoulder. The samurai slowly opened his eyes

"M-moyashi?" The smaller boy smiled

"Kanda what are you doing here?"

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled as he realized who he was talking to

"Huh?" What's wrong Kanda?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? You're dead! I saw your body lying there, lifeless" it had started off as a yell but finished in a mare whisper.

Allen smiled sadly

"I'm sorry Kanda"

"Sorry? You betrayed me Allen! You sad we both had to survive this war! That we would go live to Japan once this all ended!"

"I'm really sorry Kanda; I too would have liked that to happen" Kanda stood up and hugged his moyashi

"Stupid Moyashi! What am I going to do? I can't imagine a life without you! I would rather die than to live in this fucked up world without you!"

"Don't say that BaKanda! We never know what may happen, you have to keep living, keep living for me"

"Allen…" Kanda whispered, the mentioned smiled

"Oh? This is the first time I hear that from you BaKanda!"

Kanda smiled

"Stupid Moyashi" the samurai grabbed both the boys cheeks

"I love you Allen, I love you so much it hurts" and with that said, he kissed the smaller boy passionately.

"I love you to Kanda, remember that well" Allen said and gave the samurai a big bright smile.

…

Rain started to pour down, making the samurai wake up from his dream. He gazed up, as the water fell upon his face, he smiled

"A dream huh? Was that you trying to tell me something Moyashi?" he stood up and began to walk back to the order.

"Even so, that will not settle the loneliness I feel inside" he grabbed the bow that tied his hair and pulled it off.

"As long as you're not here, I will never feel happiness again" he put his hand on his chest. "Never again will I be able to be with you…I just can't bear with that…"

'I love you Kanda, remember that well'

"Remember that well you say? Of course I will you idiot, I will because I will never again hear those words come out of your mouth again…" Kanda couldn't stop the tears from overflowing; he was glad it was raining, this way you couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was the rain…

* * *

:D people people pleasee review! ^^ i would lovee u if u did so

hahaha xP


End file.
